Cozinhar
You can cook certain foods like raw meat which you get from most animals in the game by building a fire and dropping the meat directly onto the fire until it changes appearance, giving you cooked meat when you press space to pick it up. Every time you pick food up from the fire your cooking experience goes up. Cooking levels improve the amount of hunger which the food restores. When Cooking over a fire leaving it for too long (about 30 seconds after the food changes appearance) will cause it to burn up and disappear. Currently tomatoes and onions do not have a separate cooked graphic. Drop single logs into a fire to add fuel (8% per log) and keep it going to cook your food. Fires will yield charcoal when they burn out which can be used to make fire pits that only require logs for fuel. Currently you get more experience by cooking things individually, but if you're in a hurry you can drop any quantity of cookable food on a fire and it will all be done cooking in under a minute. Meal categories which you can make with a cooking pot are soup, salad, stew, dish, and tea. The optimal time to cook in a pot is 10 minutes, but dishes can be taken out early (about 20 seconds minimum) with less time left until they spoil. Cooking a dish for 20 minutes or more will cause it to burn, giving it half effectiveness. Currently spices are found in the Underworld. Eating a dish with spices will yield a buff for stats, experience gain, health regeneration and or movement speed depending on what was used. Using 1-9 of a spice will give a 1 minute buff. Using 10-? will give a 5 minute buff. (testing is in progress) Taken from the patch notes: "Buff duration is based off spice quantity, but the potency is based off of cooking time, skill, and diversity. Diversity is how many different types of ingredients you incorporated into your dish. Meals of the same type will stack and average their nutrition/expiration together. Meals with buff effects do not stack." Possible places/implements to cook at/with are: * Fire: 3 Tinder, 1 Flint, 5 Wood. * Fire pit: 4 Charcoal, 20 Stone, 4 Flint, 4 Wood. * Cooking pot: 50 Hematite, 50 Silver. Foods which can be cooked over a fire: * Raw meat * Fish meat * Eggs * Potatoes * Carrots * Onions * Tomatoes Foods which can be cooked in a cooking pot to make various dishes in different combinations: * Raw meat * Fish meat * Eggs * Potatoes * Carrots * Onions * Tomatoes * Lettuce * Milk * Water (pour from bucket into empty pot) Spices from the Underworld: Spices must be added 1 at a time to increase buff duration. * Honey - Boosts stats (drops from Hive Soldiers) * Pepper - Increased experience gain (chests, spice bush, some monsters) * Coriander - Increased health regeneration (chests, spice bush) * Caraway - Increased movement speed (chests, spice bush) How to make specific meal type (spices do not influence it): * Dish: mix food items without any water or milk. * Salad: mix vegetables except for potatoes. * Tea: only water. * Soup: meal must contain water but no milk. * Stew: meal must contain milk. What kind of adjective the meal gets (vegetable, meat, specific food) depends on ingredients. If an ingredient has clear majority (more than 50% of used food items?) the resulting meal will be considered to be that type of ingredient. Mixing mostly vegetables will yield a vegetable food item (which in Mystera does not mean there are no meat thrown in) while mixing mostly meat will yield a meat food item. A meal may be sweet if it contains honey and spicy if other spices were added. If it has both honey and spices it will be sweet.